


Falling

by AzureFlare



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureFlare/pseuds/AzureFlare
Summary: A girl wakes up on morning as PJ Ligouris' hostage. He seems completely infatuated with her and is clearly willing to use violence to get his way.She is terrified....But will she be able to keep fighting forever? Or will his efforts succeed?This story will explore thier life together.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all Enjoy! Please comment your thoughts and feelings.
> 
> Dedicated to a certain friend who really inspired me. 
> 
> You know who you are :)

Grace could only feel the pounding. Her head was pounding.

All she could feel was _pounding_.

It ached. What had she done last night. She smelt something. Soft ……and warm. 

She shifted, and her eyes snapped open as she felt something pull her wrist back.

A handcuff?

This wasn't her room.

Her room was much less….decorated. She hadn't ever really bothered to decorate.

But this room..…it had stuff everywhere. It somehow wasn't messy but….cozy.

She felt….like she was looking at a proper home, and not just some weirdos spare room.

It felt….like someone had honestly put care and effort into this room. Like it was actually lived properly in and cared for.

There were plushies, a desk, a massive bed she was currently handcuffed to.

A computer chair sat at a desk, on which pencil pots filled with pens and pencils and highlighters of all coulors of the rainbow.

A sketch pad lay flat on the desk, but from her current position she couldnt see what was on it.

She heard a crash and a soft voice, male in origin but coming from the hallway.

"Shit" it said.

Panic set in. She was handcuffed to some random persons bed…..in a room and by extension house she didn't recognise.

A boy walked in. No. A man. She recognised him.

PJ. 

PJ Ligouri.  The man she had been talking to on Skype the past while. She had liked his videos and he had actually took notice of her after a while. He had followed her on Instagram, Twitter, even sent her a friend request on Facebook. She had accepted and he sent her a message.

That seemed so long ago.

His bright green eyes met hers and, slowly, a warm smile spread onto his features.

"Finally! " he said, and moved closer. 

She had no idea what was going on. She tugged on her restraint, praying this was all a dream, praying it was a sick joke and everyone would jump out and yell 'GOTCHA' at any second.

PJ didn't do any such thing. He reached an arm out slowly and stroked her face.

His skin was soft, and warm. His hand was like a feather, delicately brushing her cheek.

"Finally awake, hmm? I was starting to worry I overdosed you. But I geuss I didn't " he beamed a pure white smile.

"W…Why?" She asked. PJ kindly shushed her.

"Oh love. Your head probably hurts, doesn't it? Don't worry. I have plenty of painkillers. Just for you. You be a good girl, and I will make you a princess. I'll take you out for walks and dates and meals and we can be happy together. " he smiled.

PJ was being psychotic. He had snapped. That was the only reasonable explanation. Grace found herself  close to crying.

PJ noticed and frowned.

"Oh, princess, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"What the fuck is going on?! Where am I? Why the hell am I handcuffed to what I assume is your bed? " she snapped.

"Hey. Calm down" PJ said, frowning. It made him look suddenly a lot more dangerous.

She was suddenly acutely aware of how close PJ was. He was sitting on the bed beside her, in such a way that his long, denim covered legs dangled halfway off.

"Your at my house. I brought you here last night. After you slipped at your house after I showed up. I gave you painkillers and you asked to come here. It was funny. You passed out right after that" PJ laughed.

Grace glared.

"Listen sicko, I don't care what your explanation is. Uncuff me and maybe I'll think about listening. Don't and I'll just make you" she said.

The restraint was grating on her patience , along with PJs stupid act. 

PJs face turned to a scowl and fury rolled across his features like a storm cloud.

"You don't threaten me, Grace. You aren't in a position to make demands. You're being inconsiderate" he said.

He leaned extremely close and put his mouth next to Graces' ear, so close she could hear his soft breath as he whispered.

"Don't you think for a minute you're invincible. I will break you into a thousand pieces. I'll smash you down over and over until you submit. You'll thank me for it eventually if I do. You'll understand I do everything I do out of love. " he whispered.

He moved away and was smiling again. His eyes were ecstatic and he seemed to radiate excitement.

"I made us breakfast. I was hoping we could eat together. I'll go get it " he grinned and walked out of the room.

Graces' mental cogs began turning from the second he left.

PJ had snapped. He thought she loved him. He thought she was HIS. He had also made it evident he had no qualms on hurting her to get his way. She couldn't over power him. That much was clear. He was at least a foot taller. He was slim and lean, but evidently had at least some muscle. Not a six pac or anything, but she supposed she couldn't beat him in a contest of brute force. If she played along….maybe he'd let his guard down and she could sneak away.

Struggling wouldn't do her any good. At least not openly. Maybe not giving in, but becoming passive, would help her plans.

PJ returned with two plates of pancakes, one with blueberries, the other strawberries.

"I know you like blueberries." He beamed and proudly set the food infront of her.

He was no doubt enjoying the instinctive thrill of providing for whatever his warped mind considered Grace.

"Can you eat by yourself? Or are you going to be rude and make me have to do it?" He asked.

She quickly picked up her fork with her left hand, the uncuffed one and he beamed.

"Good. Enjoy" he grinned.

It was awkward, only using one hand, but she managed. She could move her right hand to grab the plate and knife, but had to bend a certain way and couldn't gather enough space to throw it any true distance away.

As she ate, she began feeling light headed. The room seemed to spin. Her head throbbed again and she moaned.

What was this? She had been fine….until…

Until she ate the food her captor had given her.

How could she be so fucking stupid?

PJs face showed pure happiness.

"Oh. You fell for it so easily. You didn't really think I'd let you go unpunished for threatening your boyfriend , did you? Oh I couldn't do that. You'd never learn. But I'll go easy on you this time. Because it's your first" PJ grinned.

The last thing Grace felt before the abyss of sleep claimed her was his breath against her ear as he whispered two simple words to her.

**"Sleep tight."**


	2. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The punishment.
> 
> PJ punishes Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> Comment what you think!

PJ could barely contain himself as Grace fell unconscious. The drug had done it's work, and she'd be out for a while. Ever so carefully, he ran a thumb over her lips, and felt a sudden craving to press his own against her, but resisted.

"No…..A girls first kiss has to be special" he muttered.

He looked at her sleeping face, all the anxiety and anger and _fear_ gone. She was just pure Grace right now. Her face was perfectly smooth, and relaxed.

He smiled and nuzzled his nose against her own in an eskimo kiss.

He loved her, really. He loved her much more than those..…those assholes she usually dated. If he could get her to kiss him….He'd always own her first kiss.

Yes. PJ was getting excited now. He could own her first kiss. It could be his forever. Nobody else's. She could own HIS first kiss!

PJ loved that idea. He wanted much more than just a kiss though. He wanted her to be marked by him taking her virginity. He wanted to be the one and only man who ever got to have sex with her. He wanted to hear her moan his name as they orgasmed together.

PJ pawed himself through his pants slightly, his erection creating a bulge.

He whispered but took a deep breath and tried to ignore the energy pulsing through his body.

But…how?

She wouldn't be his strong, smart girl if she didn't fight a little.

But. He'd cause her pain and sadness until she WANTED to please him. Then, she'd be the perfect girl. Always blushing when PJ complimented her outfit or hugging him when she was scared of thunderstorms, as he knew she was.

Speaking of pain…..He hand cuffed her other arm to the head board aswell and smiled.

"I put you to sleep this once. From now, when you get punished, you'll be awake and regretting it the entire time. Now…let's get started" he said, knowing full well she was unconscious but not caring.

He would make it quick. He'd get her bandages and she'd wake up and be so grateful to him for only causing her a little pain and not punishing her too harshly and….and….and.

PJ barked out a bitter laugh.

_**As if.** _

No. She'd be furious. But. She'd be in pain and her mind would remember every punishment, until she WANTED to obey. He couldn't wait to wake up grinning beside her, once she gave in. Then he'd never have to punish her again.

But. Back to the now.

PJ picked up the spotless knife he'd picked for this purpose, and pressed the point into his own hand gently. A sting of pain and a drop of blood was his reward, and he smiled. _Perfect_.

Carefully, out of a desire to not cause harm outside of the punishment, and not risk waking her up, though the drug should keep her under long enough, he grabbed her arm and pressed the blade on to her wrist, dragging it around the skin carefully, so it created a circular cut going around her wrists. Blood began dripping from the cut. It'd hurt like a bitch.

PJ did the same to the other wrist and smiled at his handiwork. He pressed his lips to the left wrist, and let some blood drip onto his tounge.

It tasted sweet, and warm, and like metal. He liked it. He licked wound clean some more, then reluctantly grabbed bandages he had in one if the bedside cabinets drawers for this specific reason, and wrapped her wrists up.

He had an hour before she woke up.

PJ picked up the knife from where he had set it down to use both hands while wrapping her wrists and returned the bandages to the drawer, locking it again.

He decided to do some house work while he waited.

PJ unloaded the dishwasher and hoovered before he went to check on her again.

She was awake. PJ walked in and saw her red puffy eyes and bit his lip.

"Oh…baby….do you need a painkiller?" He asked, grabbing the bottle of pills from his pocket.

She eyed them warily and shook her head

"You….mother fucker! You slashed my wrists you sicko!" She growled.

PJ frowned.

"You were being inconsiderate of my feelings. So i punished you. Are you going to be good?" He frowned.

She turned her head bitterly from him and he frowned.

"Hey.…I want this to be good for you. But you have to let me." He said.

He grabbed her face gently and looked into her glaring eyes and said " You are so beautiful....I haven't told you yet, have I? Well. Even if I have. I love you Grace. You are amazing" he said and eskimo kissed her again.

She flinched away but the drug hadn't fully worn off yet. She probably felt like she was made of lead. He frowned.

"Well. Here. I got you your painkillers" he smiled.

He held it out and looked her in the eyes.

"You are going to take these. Just be considerate. I want the best for you " he said.

She looked like she was going to aruge but as she opened her mouth, he jumped forward smiling and put it in her mouth, putting his hand over her mouth.

"Swallow" he said, grinning. He was having fun. This was so domestic. Like she had already given in.

Except the tears in her eyes. She swallowed and he grinned, moving his hand.

"Thank you. Can I kiss you?" He asked.

He practically saw her brain warring with itself.

She knew her options. She was still under the illusion she could beat him.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

His eyes lit up and he slowly moved forward, and pressed his lips passionately to hers.

She hesitated….and then kissed him back.

PJ felt joy blossom in his heart. He was kissing Grace. They had given eachother thier first kiss and now nothing could ever take that away from them.

Soon, she'd be his.

Body, heart, soul and mind.


	3. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friends drop in for a quick visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoy.
> 
> Even if your guests, kudos and comments would really help inspire me :)

PJ checked his phone again, and smiled as he saw his friend, Daniel Howell, had replied.

He and Phil were on their way. Dan had actually suggested PJ do this.

It was how he'd met Phil, and eventually Phil had fallen in love back, and PJ had never seen a stronger or happier relationship. Don't people say trauma makes people come together?

Phil was a sweetheart, always laughing and joking. Dan was more sarcastic and cynical, but still a great guy.

PJ at first had wanted to do it normally, but when she drunk skyped him and _crushed_ his heart like she did……he knew it was a way to make everyone happy.

PJ wasn't stupid. He knew he was a catch. A popular youtuber, not bad looking , and he usually was sweet and kind. She'd realise eventually that she shouldn't be fighting him.

Even if he had to break her and put her back together again, it'd be worth it in the end.

Besides. She _kissed_ him. That must mean she has _**some**_ feelings for him, right? Other wise she would have fought him more. Suppressed as they may be, they existed. All he had to do was….culture them a little. 

She had a blank look on her face, staring into his eyes. He beamed , ignoring the anger hiding in her grey orbs.

"Well. You should get dressed. We have company on it's way" he grinned, uncuffing her from the bed.

She slipped her wrists from the restraints and rubbed the bandaged area, her eyes darting around for an escape route.

She wouldn't find one. PJ had been _very_  careful. Though she didn't know it, each door to the outside world had an alarm system with a separate code. Every alarm would sound if any door code was entered 3 times incorrectly.

Cameras , carefully hidden, watched every room. Even the bathrooms. She was his. Why should she have to worry about something as trivial as privacy? They had nothing to hide from eachother.

Besides. Once she realised she loved him, he'd be able to remove the cameras and the locks.

When she didn't find an escape route, she settled for looking directly in his eyes.

"I don't have any clothes" she muttered.

He grinned.

"Don't worry, love, I was prepared. Check the wardrobe" he grinned, gesturing toward the wardrobe a little bit away.

She slowly moved toward it and opened it. Jeans, dresses and sweaters lined the wardrobe in rows, and he felt pride bloom in his chest as her mouth fell open.

"When…why?" she gaped.

"When I knew I loved you, and because I want you to feel as pretty as you are. You wanna know how pretty you are?" He asked.

She didn't respond, torn between surprise and suspicion.

He walked over, took her hand in his own, ignoring the ineffective flinch, and guided her hand to his crotch.

He pressed her hand to the bulge of his erection in his jeans, rubbing her hand up and down it gently.

" ** _That's_** how pretty you are. I love you and I want you to love me back. Hell, you already do. I just have to make you admit it." He grinned, the words coming like a hiss as he thrust slightly into her hand.

He bit his lip. He wanted to tear the white shirt and black jeans she was wearing off and smash into her until she screamed his name.

No….not now. He waited this long. He can wait longer. Besides. It wasn't..…it wasn't **_real_** if she didn't love him. It was….fake. Just like those….morons she had dated before, just like their love for her had been fake. He was thankful they hadn't........ruined her and taken her first kiss or virginity. That was his now..his take one day. He already had the kiss, and virginity would soon follow.

But she was his now. Forever. The sooner she accepted that, the better.

He let her hand go and she grabbed jeans and a black sweater.

"Aren't....aren't you going to give me some privacy?" She asked, deliberately meek to attempt to trick him into slipping up.

PJ grinned and played along.

"Well. I'm your boyfriend….so you shouldn't have to hide your body from me….but just this once I'll stand outside. As a _very_ special favour. If, and only if, you kiss me on the cheek and say thank you." He grinned, tapping his cheek.

She bit her lip, but complied. He smiled and stepped out, looking at his nails.

He waited for 5 minutes, then stepped into the room again, smiling when he saw her wearing the new clothes.

"God you look so _beautiful_ " he grinned, and the door bell rang. 

He gestured for her to follow, and walked through the hallway, smiling as she followed, looking around once more for an escape route.

He punched in the code when she wasn't looking and opened the door, to Dan holding a beaming Phil's hand.

Phil's eyes lit up when he saw Grace and he spoke in a voice radiating excitement.

"Hi! I'm Phil. You must be Grace, PJ has told us so much about you" he smiled.

Dan waved that hand that wasn't interlocked with Phil's and spoke in a calm voice, that showed no other emotion other than mild bemusement.

"Hey. Nice to meet you" he said.

PJ smiled, and made sure to mutter in her ear.

"Don't you even think about trying to run, sweetheart. Because I will catch you, and I will hurt you in ways you couldn't possibly imagine." He said.

She bit her cheek, biting down back talk, still trying to trick him into believing she wasn't trying to fight and nodded.

He smiled and gestured for Dan and Phil to come in. They did and he closed the door after them. The lock beeped as it closed and the alarms lock quickly locked again.

PJ lead the small group into the living room and told Grace to sit down.

"Anyone want tea or coffee?" He asked.

"Tea for me please" grinned Phil, as bubbly as ever.

"No,thank you" Dan replied, his eyes watching Grace carefully. PJ knew he didn't have a crush or any romantic interest. He was watching for a sign she could be planning something.

"No,thanks" Grace replied.

Her eyes looked only at her own shoes. PJ knew she thought he'd drug her if he made her tea. But he wouldn't. Not if she was considerate.

He stepped into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

This should be interesting.


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace speaks a little to Dan.
> 
> Then she drinks some tea PJ made her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Grace stared at her feet, determined not to make eye contact with either of the men sitting across from her.

Surely they had noticed her bandages wrists? Surely that raised their suspicions? Surely they had noticed the alarms PJ had on the doors? Didn't that ring alarm bells?

The man, with curly hair, smiled at her.

"So. I suppose you must be very confused. Don't worry. Phil was confused too. He's not anymore. You won't be confused one day too. PJ is an amazing guy , smart, handsome, artistic, creative, fun…." The man, whom she assumed was 'Dan' trailed off.

"But you don't care about that. You only care about trying to escape..I don't fall for your little act for a fucking second. Just submit to him. Because he can and he will break you. Break you and crunch you up and spit you out. He owns you now. Nobody knows, hell, nobody CARES, that you are here. You are his. See that as a privilege, not a punishment." Dan said, glaring at her.

Grace swallowed a lump in her throat, wishing to be anywhere else in this exact second. Any where else. Such as the Sun. Or Mars. Pluto sounded welcoming. She loved Pluto. She didn't know why. It was the tiniest planet, thought now it was a dwarf planet, and she always had an affinity with the tiny planet.

She, in a sudden burst of defiance, glared back at Dan and spoke to him.

"Bring. It. On." She hissed.

Phil's eyes showed his shock and sadness at the turn the conversation had taken. But Dans eyes showed cold fury.

He laughed bitterly.

"I'm going to enjoy it when he breaks you " He grinned an evil, cruel smirk.

PJ walked in right then, and Dans eyes became unreadable.

PJ was holding three cups of tea.He set one infront of Phil,who smiled gratefully, one infront of where he was going to sit, and one infront of Grace.

She locked eyes with him, and he said firmly.

"It isn't drugged and I knew you'd want one. Just accept it. I won't drug you if you're considerate. If you can trust yourself, you can trust me" he grinned.

He took a seat, next to Grace, and smiled.

"So how's everyone doing?" He smiled

  
"Oh well Phil and I just got back from seeing his parents. You know how they are" Dan said, shifting to dodge the elbow aimed for his ribs teasingly.

  
"Anyways. It was the usual. Begging me to be straight, to come home, to let Jesus into my heart to heal the demons inside." Phil said "The usual. I love them but homophobia is really something that needs to be squashed out." He frowned.

Dan squeezed his hand and the two smiled at eachother.

Grace frowned. The two looked..…not like psychopaths….but like a normal, happy couple.  
She looked at PJ, who was watching her reaction carefully. He smiled and spoke directly to her.

"We could have that, you know. I could meet your family and you could meet mine, and we could have a happy life together. But you have to love me back before any of that can happen" he said.

She swallowed a lump in her throat. No. Never. Hell would freeze over before she loved this…this monster. He had slashed her wrists for fucks sake! She had a right to hate him. He had kidnapped her, drugged her, and hurt her. He had no right to say she had to love him. She didn't have to do ANYTHING.

She was her own person. Still. If it would help her avoid any more, what he called 'punishments', she would play along. Out of self preservation. Nothing more. She'd _never_ love him.  Ever.

PJ smiled, not expecting a reply.

"You need to know….You can't run forever and ever." He grinned.

Dan laughed, not as bitterly this time.

"Phil fought it at first to. Soon, you'll realise you love PJ. He'll treat you like a queen when you do. I've never seen a man as loyal to a woman as he is to you." Dan said.

There was a light of curiosity in his eyes as he said.

"Why don't you take a sip of your tea?" He smirked.

"I'd rather not, thank you" Grace said.

"Drink. You're being inconsiderate" frowned PJ.

She scowled, her brain warring with itself.

On one hand, he had hurt her, kidnapped her and drugged her before. That cup was probably more drug than tea at this point.

On the other hand, he'd just drug her again, and hurt her again, and probably just force it down her throat if she refused.

So, with her heart thumping like it was being chased, she picked up the cup and took a sip. It tasted….amazing. At just the right temperature and as sweet as she liked it.

She waited, but no dizziness or illness came. It wasn't drugged. PJs smile was radiant.

"You trusted me and you were right to " he grinned, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, pressing them against her hand gently.

His lips were soft and gentle, and it felt as though a breeze had jut gently brushed her hand as he let it go and she returned it to her side.

Phil cooed softly, and Dan smiled. Both seemed to find this exchange adorable.

Grace blushed, unsure why but still finding it embarrassing, and took another sip.

PJ beamed at her.

"Such a good girl" he cooed, and Phil smiled.

"I'm really glad you two found eachother. I know eventually you'll both love eachother as much as PJ obviously loves you, Grace" Phil said.

Grace frowned. No. She wouldn't snap. She wouldn't become as insane as PJ was. She would escape and try and forget all of this, and move on with her life.

She didn't know why, but after he didn't drug her tea….She thought she was beginning to understand PJ a little bit more. So her plan, to act meek and lull him into a false sense of security was working.

  
Soon she could make her escape.

It was only a matter of time.


	5. Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJs temper blows up and then Grace blows something to;).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING.
> 
> SEX SCENE. CONSENSUAL.

After Dan and Phil left, PJ smiled at Grace, and stretched.

"So Let's learn a little more about each other. " he smiled at her, not missing the smallest gleam of curiosity in her eyes.

She nodded slightly, not breaking eye contact.

"Well…you already know my name. PJ Ligouri. I know your name. Grace Symons. I know you think you can escape. I know you're wrong" he said.

Her eyes flashed with fury and fear and she said.

  
"Oh for fucks sake just do it already! You want to rape, or...or kill me don't you?" She said "So what's stopping you. Just stop playing these fucking mind games." she finished, with tears in her eyes, her breath slightly uneven.

PJ stared at her for a second, before fury began boiling the blood in his veins.

"HOW DARE YOU" He boomed, lunging forward to grab her hair.

"I'll wash out your mouth so you never say those filthy things again " he snarled, pulling her, by the hair, along with him while she screamed.

She screamed his name but he ignored it.

How dare she? HOW DARE SHE? Think he'd want to…want to…do those vile acts to her. He loved her and she couldn't even humour him. Well..he'd teach her.

He yanked her forward, so her chest hit the sink hard. She let out a sob of pain, but PJ felt no sympathy for her.

He grabbed a tooth brush, one of only two in the cup, the one he had bought for her, and quickly slipped toothpaste onto it.

He pushed it into her mouth and began brushing hard. She was still letting out strangled cries and moans, but the toothbrush muffled the majority.

After he had thoroughly scrubbed her mouth in its entirety, he yanked her, again by the hair, to his bed and pushed her down, handcuffing her to the bed post.

He began kissing her, tasting the mint left from the tooth paste.

She began struggled when his hands traced downward from her cheeks and he stopped just before he got to the top of her sweater.

"What? I thought....I thought you wanted me to rape you? To be a creep" he said.

He had a sudden idea and left.

Grace waited, the seconds entirely too fast as PJ returned holding a sharp knife.

He glared at her.

"Fine. I can do creep. You wanted me to kill you? You get your wish" he said, shifting so her back was pressed to his chest, and the knife could easily slit her throat.

  
"PJ. Please" she sobbed softly.

"You think I like doing this? For God's sake ,Grace you're CRYING. I want….I want us to be happy..But you refuse me that." He says, calming down and slowly putting the knife down, still taking care to keep it out of her reach.

  
"I am trying to love you" she said, slowly catching her breath.

He shook his head.

"Liar"

She glared.

"I’m not a liar" she said, indignant at being called out on what PJ knew she was.

"Prove it" he muttered.

Grace swallowed a lump in her throat, feeling as if she were in a vice.

PJ locked eyes with her. She seemed to have a war with herself, before grim understanding became dominant in her eyes.

"I….I could suck you off"

PJ nearly had a heart attack.

"You…You _want_ to do that?" He gasped, a bulge appearing in his crotch just from thinking about it.

She blushed, whether out of shyness or embarrassment he didn't know.

PJ bit his lip. If…If she wanted to do it….then this would be amazing. Yes. She would do this and then…..then he could make her feel amazing as well.

But he wasn't a fucking moron. No. Creative? Yes. An individual? Most definitely. But _stupid_? Not in a trillion years.

But hey. If this would help her feel as if he was under her control, and get him some relief, then he was willing.

His hands slowly moved toward his zip, and he could almost taste the anxiety, coming from both of them, in the air.

Of course, PJ inwardly chuckled, she would be tasting allot more than anxiety soon. He felt a dual desire. One, instinctive, to be pleasured and, after gaining the knowledge that that desire was soon to be satisfied, the beast in his chest roared in triumph. The second, more triggered by his love of her, was to pleasure her. He couldn't wait to make her scream his name. To cry out pure bliss while every thought was wiped from her mind.

They say one of the only times one could, in theory, see God while alive was during orgasm. That short burst of complete unthinking. No thoughts. No emotions. No worries or problems. Just a nano second of utter and all consuming bliss. He wanted her to have that, though he wasn't religious in the slightest.

  
He hadn't exactly grown up in a religious family….his mother had always put keeping a roof over her children's heads over praying to some omnipotent entity in the heavens.

But back to the now. He slowly pulled his boxers down, to reveal his throbbing erection. It's 7 inch length and fair thickness made Grace gulp.

She was probably wondering if it was really worth doing this. But her eyes soon shone with steel determination. She would do it. He didn't have the cruelty or heart to tell her it wasn't going to help her escape what so ever.

She slowly moved closer, and took a deep breath, before she plunged downward, taking him in her mouth. He let out a soft moan. He was still a virgin, the stimulation and such a powerful fantasy coming true made sexual energy flow through his entire body, making him feel bliss.

He hadn't even orgasmed and he felt utter bliss. He smiled softly and closed his eyes to better enjoy it as she began working him. Her tongue gently brushed against his shaft and he felt himself buck into her gently.

It made him almost laugh. Almost. Willing to have true sex , or at least a true blow job, just for a chance to escape? If it were any other girl, he'd be mentally branding her a slut. But she wasn't a slut. No. She was his Grace. His special, angelic goddess. He just had to make her see it like that.

He moaned as she continued working him. He thanked his lucky stars he had bought multiple contraceptives. He didn't want a baby. It wasn't any where near enough time together to put a child in her womb. One day, definitely. He couldn't wait to see her with his child growing in her womb, her glowing with health and happiness.

All thoughts were washed from his mind as he orgasmed and let out a final moan.

His breathing was shaky, but he locked eyes with her. She didn't break eye contact, and got the silent message. She swallowed without a flinch.

He smirked.

"Such a good girl, Grace. We gave each other a virginity of some sort there, didn't we? I'm not sure if it counts if it wasn't penis to vagina. But we can do that another time. Now it's your turn"

He smiled at her, showing his gleaming white teeth.

Oh, how he loved her, and she was well on her way. After all. People wouldn't engage in the ultimate act of love, or at least one of them, sex, without loving the other person a little bit? Maybe she just didn't realise yet.

No matter.

He could fix that.


	6. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight to a bad moment in PJ and Grace's past.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Grace opened the her mouth to reply, but was interrupted when a soft noise was heard.

PJ reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Graces heart leapt. If she could somehow get it………

PJ wasn't looking at her as he read the text his friend, Chris, sent him.

' _Hi , PJ.  Mind if I come over?_ '

PJ tilted his head slightly, and looked at Grace. Grace blushed when her eyes met his, slightly embarrassed about what she had just done. She stayed silent however, and PJ was first to speak.

"You know, I suppose I can trust you a little bit, hmm?" He said softly.

She stared at him, as if waiting for a second head to burst out and break into a spontaneous dance number on his neck.

"Y-yes…" she stuttered, heart thumping so hard she worried it would be heard by the curly haired male.

He smiled, pleased by her answer. This would make a good test. Yes, and if she spoke out of turn, he could easily explain it away. As a practical joke. Or that she was drunk…yes.

Smiling, he made sure she didn't see his code as he typed it into the phone to unlock it.

He quickly sent a reply to Chris.

' _Sure! I have someone I want you to meet :). My.. '_

PJ paused and smiled as he typed the next part.

' _My girlfriend_.  '

After a few minutes, he got a reply.

' _Cool! I'll be over in ten. Oooo, Cool! Good for you two man :)'_

PJ smiled and pressed the off button. The phones screen went dark and he knew it was locked again.

He smiled, like a predator showing its fangs to its prey.

Grace looked unnerved. She didn't frown, but didn't smile either.

PJ simply smiled and said

"I have another friend coming over.  Busy day, isn't it? Just so you know. I know you wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything, but if you even attempt to say anything to Chris, I can explain it away easily. And I will make you feel agony for it. So really, what's the point. You are mine. The sooner you see that as a privilege and not a punishment, the easier it will be in future for you " he said.

She nodded, but her mind knew she wouldn't ever fall for him. He was handsome. She'd be lying if she didn't say that. His sometimes soft and warm eyes could harden into green walls of he needed them to, and he could be terrifying when circumstances called for it.

But under the exterior of beauty, Grace thought silently, PJ was twisted and warped.

Every rose had its thorns, and PJ had some of the sharpest thorns she could think of.

PJ seemed to do a very good job of hiding the cruel side of himself. While they had spoken at first, she had thought he was creative and sweet, if a bit strange.

She remembered one of the many times they had skyped.

Grace had been on Instagram, scrolling through the websites seemingly endless feed of accounts and pictures related to or including things she liked, when the familiar tone began to play and the familiar image and username popped up.

It was of PJ smiling at the camera, his white teeth gleaming, his green eyes shining with a soft warmth like a sunset.

She had clicked accept and smiled when his face popped up onto her screen, him beaming as usual.

"Hello!" He had smiled, giving a small salute.

She had laughed and said hello back, nodding along as he spoke, apologising for the sudden call.

"I just couldn't wait to show you." He smiled.

He held a small globe. She raised an eyebrow.

"Its a….globe?" She asked, confused as to what he was trying to show.

"Exactly! Now. It's still in early stages. Early as in, well….it'll be quite a while before I even announce its in planning stage proper....but I'm going on tour! All over the U.K!" He chirped , thrilled and excited at just the idea.

" PJ, that's great! Congratulations! " she beamed and he blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thanks. I was…actually hoping....you could…come see me? When I get to where you live?" He asked, speaking so softly she had to strain to hear him.

Grace smiled remained, but inwardly her brain was exploding. Truth be told, she had never watched one of PJs videos. She just found him incredibly dull and boring when he was in video form, and couldn't bring herself to even finish one.

She had never told him of course. He would be heartbroken. She'd always dodged questions he had asked about them, like what she thought and if she liked it. She didn't necessarily LIE, she just ….withheld certain information.

She scrambled to think of an excuse.

"Umm…Sorry PJ, I can't. I'm busy " she said, then instantly realised the massive mistake with what she said.

PJs eye brow raised as soon as she finished.

"I haven't even told you when it is. " he said, his smile slipping into a frown.

"I'm…just really book for ages and.."

He cut her off, all happiness gone from his eyes now.

"You don't want to go " he said simply, looking hurt.

Grace sighed and said.

"Look, PJ , I just don't think I'd like it and I think it would be better if someone who would went instead " she tried to soothe him, but he wasn't having any of it.

A sudden fury rolled into PJs eyes.

"I don't WANT someone else there. I want YOU" He said.

"PJ. I don't want to go. I'm not going to sit through some show just because you want me t-"

"Fine. I think I should just go. Goodbye "

She opened her mouth to stop him, but he ended the call instantly.

She had tried to call him again a few times, but he had simply rejected the calls and ignored the messages, until 4 days later, when he called her, beaming and warm as usual, having seemingly forgotten all about it.

She had only remembered it because it was the first time he had gotten upset with her.

She sighed. The only thing she could do for now was wait and see what this 'Chris ' character was like. 


End file.
